Celebration
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Kau yang terakhir... dan anggaplah bahwa itu adalah yang spesial dariku. Oneshot untuk Sasunaru day and Kushina Birthday. little romance for sasunaru.


This is for Sasunaru day pada tanggal 10 Juli. Dan lebih tepatnya untuk **Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011!** Saya baru pertama kali ikut soalnya sih... sebenarnya. Saya mencantumkan tema ultah Kushina sebagai temanya.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

**Celebration**

Naruto duduk termenung di bangku taman. Ia seorang diri di sana. Walau yang menemaninya adalah hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang mendinginkan di tambah sejuknya udara di bawah pohon hijau yang rindang. Sekarang ini musim panas. Dan taman itu sedikitnya mempunyai _himawari _(bunga matahari) yang mekar mengikuti matahari yang bersinar terik. Naruto menghela napas berat sambil merasakan semilir sejuknya udara dan angin di bawah pohon itu.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Berpikir..." jawab Naruto singkat. "Hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan pada Okaa-chan nanti..." lanjut Naruto. Sasuke mendengarnya dan terdiam. "Setiap tahun aku pasti memberikannya hadiah... tapi kali ini aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa... Sejak berumur 3 tahun sampai sekarang... sudah 13 tahun aku memberikannya hadiah dengan caraku sendiri. Tapi kali ini aku bingung sekali," Sasuke masih terdiam. Narutopun terdiam.

"Bagaimana ya... memangnya apa saja yang sudah kau berikan? Ibumu suka memasakan? Belikan buku resep mungkin bagus," usul Sasuke.

"Sudah kuberikan untuk hadiah 2 tahun yang lalu," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kotak musik? Atau perhiasan seperti cincin, kalung, anting, atau gelang?" usul Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah semua..." jawab Naruto lagi. Sasuke tidak habis pikir. "Karena itu aku bingung sekali. Mungkin aku harus memberi hadiah yang lain..."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa jabarkan apa saja yang sudah kau berikan?"

"Dari aku umur 3 tahun? Coba kuingat... Saat umur 3 tahun aku memberikan okaa-chan gelang buatanku sendiri, kemudian selanjutnya aku membelikannya cincin... itupun di bantu oleh otou-chan, kemudian... boneka rubah, kue kering, buku diary, pena, kotak musik, tas jinjing, dompet, sandal, kalung, buku resep masakan, dan yang terakhir 1 tahun yang lalu adalah kipas," jawab Naruto.

"Hm... memang semuanya adalah yang di sukai oleh wanita..." komentar Sasuke. "Mungkin kau bisa memberikan masakan seperti kue kering yang kau berikan pada ibumu."

"Itu aku dapat dari guru TK kau tahu. Aku tidak bisa masak apalagi membuat kue. Dan gelang yang kubuat itu juga di bantu. Bukan asli buatan tanganku sendiri. Ayolah... bantu aku menetukan pilihan Sasuke!" Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Kau bisa meminta Sakura untuk mengajarimu bukan? Ku rasa ia akan mengerti Naruto," usul Sasuke lagi membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Naruto dan Sakura baru saja berantem karena berbeda pendapat dan karena keduanya keras kepala, tak ada yang mau meminta maaf duluan. "Sho anjing memang orang yang setia... tapi... sepertinya untuk berdebat butuh waktu lama untuk baikan terutama... orang yang memiliki sho yang sama."

"Kau berkata bahwa kau bukan sho anjing saja... Tidak usah membawa-bawa hal itu. Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal yang begituan. Kau ini," ucap Naruto. "Akan aku coba bicara pada Sakura... tapi kau harus menemaniku!"

"Untuk apa? Kau yang ada keperluan kenapa harus aku yang menemani? Aku tak mau dijadikan penengah! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Sakura bila sudah bertemu denganku!" bantah Sasuke.

"Yep! Ia masih suka padamu! Dan bila kau bilang apapun kepadanya dia akan menurut!" kata Naruto puas. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto serta wajahnya juga membuat Naruto panik. "Hei! Mau apa kau! Ingat janji kita!" teriak Naruto.

"Yayaya... Untuk bersikap layaknya teman biasa bila di tempat umum. Ayolah... kau tidak cemburu aku dekat dengan Sakura? Kita ini sudah pacaran bukan? Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku serius! Ayolah... ini demi ulang tahun ibuku..." rengek Naruto. "Sebagai pacarku yang baik hati... ku mohon..." pinta Naruto lagi dengan nada yang memelas. Sasuke akhirnya luluh dengan pandangan itu dan hanya terseyum tipis saja kepada Naruto. Naruto senang dan memeluk Sasuke tapi buru-buru di lepaskannya. "Ingat janji..." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Jangan buang-buang waktu," kata Sasuke berdiri dari kursi taman tersebut. Naruto mengikutinya perlahan dari belakang lalu mempercepat langkahnya sehingga sama dengan langkah Sasuke. "Kau tak mau merangkul tanganku?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Maaf... aku masih mengingat janjiku itu," jawab Naruto singkat membuat Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

Di rumah Haruno Sakura

"Hah!" Sakura terbelak kaget ketika Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah ada di rumahnya memintanya untuk mengajari bagaimana cara membuat kue. "Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku ini tidak terlalu pandai dalam membuat kue. Bahkan terkadang kueku itu bisa tidak mengembang sama sekali," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Ini spesial untuk okaa-chan yang akan berulang tahun!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. "Kumohon Sakura-chan... kali ini saja..." pinta Naruto. Sakura tertegun sejenak melihat hal ini lalu berbalik melihat Sasuke.

"Baiklah... tapi bila gagal aku tidak mau tanggung akibatnya!" kata Sakura.

"Benarkah! Terima kasih Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto senang. Sakura juga ikut tertawa, Sasukepun begitu tapi dalam hati jangan di tanya apa yang terjadi. Marah oke, cemburu oke, tidak suka oke, mau maki-maki juga oke.

Akhirnya mereka ke dapur milik Sakura. Di sana Sakura menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat kue di atas meja dapurnya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri saja karena mungkin karena segan atau memang mereka tidak tahu di mana tempat menyimpan semua barang itu. Barang terakhir sudah di keluarkan oleh Sakura, dan Sakura masih mengecek kelengkapannya. Itu adalah tugas Naruto.

"Naruto! Tolong kau_ checklist _barang yang sudah aku siapkan. Mengerti!" kata Sakura menyerahkan kertas berserta pulpennya. Naruto hanya menerima dan mengangguk mengerti saja.

"Telur."

"_Chek._"

"Tepung."

"_Chek_."

"Mixer."

"_Chek._"

_Dan seterusnya..._

"Baiklah semua bahan sudah siap. Sekarang Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Y-ya?"

"Pake celemek itu!" perintah Sakura menunjuk salah satu celemek berwarna orange di sudut dapur. Naruto yang melihat celemek itu jadi berkeringat dingin. Koki memang sudah terbiasa mengenakan celemek di dala dapur. Tapi kali ini adalah celemek yang biasa di pakai oleh ibu rumah tangga yang _feminim_.

"Tenang saja... kau terlihat manis bila memakainya..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah..." Naruto berjalan dan mengambil celemek itu. Naruto mengalami kesulitan untuk mengikat tali celemek itu di pinggangnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu membantu Naruto untuk mengikatnya. "Te-Teme! Mau apa kau?" bentak Naruto pelan.

"Aku hanya mau membantu mengikatkan..."

"Ingat janji kita!"

"Ingat! Nah sekarang sudah selesai," Sasuke mundur dan membiarkan Naruto yang sudah salah paham. Naruto mendekati Sakura dan Sakura mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui dalam membuat kue. Menyuruh memasukan bahan ini dan bahan itu lalu di campur dan begitulah selanjutnya. Tapi ketika di panggang.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat hasil kue buatan Naruto yang mengembang tapi... mengembang sih mengembang tapi... hasilnya kuenya jadi benyek dan baunya seperti bau gosong.

"Gagal..." ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saja dan mendiamkan kekasihnya yang harus kena damprat dari Sakura. "Tapi... kumohon untuk mencobanya sekali lagi saja! Tolonglah Sakura-chan!" pinta Naruto lagi.

"Izinkanlah Sakura... ini juga bukan untuknya saja bukan?" kata Sasuke membela Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa menolak lagi apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah... ini yang terakhir. Oke!" kata Sakura. Naruto kembali terseyum. Dan dimulailah kembali operasional membuat kue ala Naruto. Semuanya diikuti dari awal tapi jauh lebih di teliti lagi. Sakura sudah berkali-kali ingin membantu Naruto tapi di tolak karena ini khusus buatannya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Sakura memahami itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan bertapa seriusnya Naruto membuat kue. Akhirnya selama beberapa menit kuepun jadi.

"Kali ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menunjukan kue itu dengan bangga.

"Tinggal di hias dan di beri krim," kata Naruto. Akhirnya pengrobanan terakhir adalah menghias kue itu dengan krim lalu terkena marahan Sakura karena dapurnya kini berantakan terutama krim yang di gunakan Naruto berlepotan ke mana-mana. Tapi kue itu lumayan bagus dengan krim yang banyak dan hampir bisa dibilang berantakan dengan tulisan di tengahnya yang bertuliskan 'Happy Brithday Mom'.

"Sakura kami pergi dulu. Hari sudah sore. Maaf meninggalkanmu dengan dapurmu itu," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau Sasuke sih bukan apa-apa..." jawab Sakura terseyum.

"Maaf ya... Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto.

"Tak ada maaf untukmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Kami permisi dulu," kata Sasuke lalu pergi bersama Naruto dari rumah Sakura. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau minta aku untuk menemani," ucap Sasuke di tengah jalan. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kuharap... okaa-chan akan suka..." kata Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke pulang ke rumah Naruto. Hari itu ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi. Jujur saja Naruto bingung dengan keadaan itu apalagi ketika Minato menanyakan tentang kue.

"Ayo Naruto! Sebentar lagi okaa-chan akan pulang. Mana kuenya?" tanya Minato. Naruto hanya mengangkat bungkusan itu dan Minato segera menerimanya. "Otou-chan jadi penasaran dengan kue ini. Sasuke, terima kasih sudah memberi tahu," kata Minato membuat Naruto terkejut dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua ayo masuk," kata Minato lalu segera ke dapur.

"Kau memberi tahu otou-chan?" kata Naruto tidak percaya sambil berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Ini adalah trik pertama untuk mengambil hati mertua..." ucap Sasuke lagi lalu masuk mengikuti Minato ke dapur. Naruto hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Sasuke serta ayahnya sendiri. Minato sudah mempersiapkan kue itu berserta lilinnya dan di taruh di atas meja makan.

"Dengan begini tinggal menunggu kedatangan okaa-chan," kata Minato terhadap Naruto. Sasuke melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Kushina berjalan menusu rumahnya. Sasuke memberi tanda untuk sembunyi. Minato mematikan lampunya dan Sasuke, beserta Naruto dan Minato yang sudah selesai mematikan lampu bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Saat Kushina masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu.

"SUPRISE!" teriak mereka bertiga mengagetkan Kushina. Tapi Kushina senang dengan hal itu. Minato maju dan mencium istrinya itu dan Naruto di bantu Sasuke membawakan kue buatan tangan Naruto sendiri.

"Wah! Terima kasih ya," ucap Kushina senang lalu meniup lilinnya dan memotong kuenya lalu pertama memberikannya pada Minato.

"Rasanya manis. Ini benar kau yang buat Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Terima kasih atas kuenya ya Naruto," ucap Kushina mencium anaknya itu. "Dan terima kasih untuk Sasuke yang mau datang," kata Kushina lagi. Sasuke hanya terseyum saja. Mereka menikmati kue Naruto kecuali Sasuke yang tidak suka manis.

"Sasuke..." bisik Naruto memanggil Sasuke. "Ayo ke atas. Kita biarkan mereka berduaan," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke melihat kemesraan suami istri itu dan mengerti maksud Naruto. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke kamarnya. Kebetula juga Naruto membawa 1 potong sisa kue yang terakhir dan 2 buah kaleng soda. Saat masuk ke kamar, Naruto dengan sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu melainkan lilin. Sasuke mengerti dan terseyum saja lalu duduk di lantai bersamaan dengan Naruto di sampingnya."Terima kasih banyak ya Sasuke!" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya terseyum kecil saja lalu mengambil garpu yang ada sedikit kue itu dan menyuapkan ke mulut Naruto.

"Untuk memperingati tanggal pertama kita jadian," kata Sasuke. Naruto terseyum lalu membuka 2 kaleng soda itu lalu mereka _cheers_. "Ku pikir kau lupa karena masalah ulang tahun ibumu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Okaa-chan yang nomor 1 dan kau yang terakhir. Anggap saja untuk yang lebih spesial..." jawab Naruto. "Dan anggap saja kue yang terakhir ini hadiah untukmu Sasuke. Jadi makanya."

"Baiklah-baiklah... tapi kau lupa aka janjimu di siang hari Naruto," kata Sasuke kemudian menunjuk pipinya lagi. Naruto terseyum lalu mencium pipi Sasuke lembut. "Dengan begitu aku mau makan," Sasuke melahap kue tersebut yang sangat manis. Mungkin krim itu terlalu banyak gula. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kalung dengan hati dan kunci. "Ini hadiah untuk kita berdua. Kau yang memegang kunci dan aku yang hati," Sasuke memakaikan kalung kunci ke Naruto dan hati kepadanya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku yang kunci?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena hatiku sudah dikunci hanya untuk seseorang. Dan orang itu yang dapat membukanya serta memilikinya. Hatiku hanya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terpana kemudian memeluk Sasuke senang.

"Terima kasih Sasuke!" kata Naruto.

Malam ini satu rumah itu penuh dengan cinta.

**END**

Happy Sasunaru day!

Happy Birthday Kushina!

Maaf bila kurang bagus. Ini juga beru pertama kali ikut merayakan Sasunaru day. Romacenya gak begitu keluar ya... ini saya buat soft karena temanya adalah Kushina Birtday juga. Saya cukup suka dengan pairing ini. Ini adalah pairing yaoi pertama yang saya baca di FFN ini. Itupun juga gak sengaja. Sukses untuk Sasunaru.


End file.
